


Ten Stories Of Reylo删减内容

by SHIIIIEN



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens(2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIIEN
Summary: 情迷迪拜





	1. Love In Dubai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情迷迪拜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：维兹

2018年圣诞节。

当Ben Solo走进阿联酋航空的VIP休息室时像在做梦一样。装修豪华的房间内坐着寥寥几个身穿白色长袍带着同样颜色头巾的迪拜富豪。Ben真是庆幸自己穿的是西装衬衫打了领带而不是工作时的牛仔裤。

他在柔软的真皮沙发上坐下后打开了公司统一配发的笔记本电脑，处理起圣诞节假期前的公务，从他踏上飞机的那一刻起直到将在迪拜度过的七天时间Ben发誓绝不会再碰工作。

“先生，再过十分钟我们的飞机就要起飞了。”穿着沙色制服带着红色帽子的漂亮空姐蹲下身对正忙碌的黑发男子提醒道，“请跟随我登机。”

Ben点了点头收拾好私人物品后跟随空姐登机。和他一起同行的还有之前看到的那几个阿拉伯人。

走过桥廊进入机舱后，出现在他眼前的是一个旋转楼梯，这在Ben坐过的所有飞机中都不曾出现，拾级而上，二楼都是商务舱和头等舱。空姐直接把他带到了座位处。与其说这是座位还不如说是个独立房间。房门是可以关的，里面的东西一应俱全。到了晚上还会有空乘来帮你铺床。总之一切对奢华的想象都能在这架班机上体现出。

头等舱的机票要将近一万美元，Ben只是一个金融公司的普通员工，他攒的钱仅仅够在迪拜的消费。和同事一起去旅游原本也买的是经济舱，结果在登机时被航空公司的工作人员告知经济舱已经没有位置了。这该死的圣诞假期，很多美国人为了避寒会去中东或东南亚国家，显然，经济舱已经超售，正当Ben以为自己的假期要泡汤时，那个漂亮的法国人告诉他，他们的头等舱有空位，愿意帮他免费升舱。

比他早办理托运的同事一个个都懊悔不已，捶胸顿足说自己运气太差了。

一个好的乘坐环境可以把旅途中的不适感压缩到最小，从洛杉矶到迪拜几近16个小时的飞行时间在Ben的感知中似乎和在家里没有任何区别。一上飞机才坐下没多久，空姐就在他的座位边跪着为他递上今日晚餐的菜单，Ben看了一眼，选择有两个：法式西餐和海鲜大餐。

“French dishes，please.”他右手握拳抵在下巴，思考了几秒后对空姐说道。

过了些时间连同西餐一起上来的还有一杯红酒，显然是用来配牛小排喝的。

Ben对这所有的一切都非常满意，怪不得人人都想做富豪，即使没有自己的私人飞机，能够在如此豪华的机舱度过时间也是一种奢侈舒适的享受。他尽一切可能好好体验这次难得的旅行，当他盖着空乘人员铺好的被子进入梦乡时，窗外厚厚云层下的是浩瀚的大西洋。

第二天傍晚，头等舱内响起了乘务长好听的声音，她提醒着各位尊贵的旅客现在航班已抵达迪拜机场，地面气温为华氏68度，建议从美国来的乘客换上轻便的春装。Ben眯着眼看了看窗外的夕阳，红得那么耀眼，就和这座城市一样充满独特的魅力。

旅行第一天，按照Phasma做的攻略，他们一行六个人去了市区里那些较为出名的景点，登了哈利法塔，逛了黄金市场也坐着小船游览了迪拜河。

白天的循规蹈矩造就了夜晚的疯狂，对于Finn提出的去夜店几乎所有人都投了赞同票，除了Ben，他对这种娱乐方式不感兴趣，但又拗不过众人的极力推荐，只好一同前往市区最有名的名叫“Dreams”的夜店。

当大家进入这家夜店时都傻了眼，暗自庆幸没有穿太过出格的衣服，因为现场的人都清一色穿着西式和阿拉伯式的正装，不知道的人还以为这是什么酒会呢。

一开始夜店整体氛围很保守，音响里播放着阿拉伯流行音乐，人们三三两两和自己所熟识的朋友喝着酒交谈着。

突然流行女声被悠扬的乌德琴声所取代，过了四个节拍后现代电吉他和鼓点声强势进入与中东传统乐器相融合，而原来室内的灯光都被熄灭，所有彩色镁光灯都集中投射在了舞池前的T型舞台上，吸引住了全场的目光。

Ben和其他几位同事随着人流涌向了舞台，他居然占据了最好的一个位置。

“这次我们赚到了哎！”Poe拍着他的肩膀兴奋地对Ben大喊道，音乐实在太响了，他不得不用喊的，“一直听说这个夜店鲜有表演，除非是老板的女儿回迪拜了才会亲自上台，一年都没几次。”

听到前面黑色卷发男人说要看美女表演的Hux有点吃醋，拉着Poe就走，留下Ben一个人站在原地。

等整首曲子放完，彩色的射灯也全部暗了下来，大家都期待出现的会是怎样的表演。传说表演的舞者叫Rey，不仅在英国求学，还非常喜欢跳舞，虽然父亲是迪拜有名的石油富豪，但却有着不羁的性格，在阿拉伯女性看来需要恪守的原则对于Rey来说就是个大笑话，而且她是富豪的养女，从外貌上来看更像是西欧国家的人，所以父亲对她没有过多的要求，只要她开心就好。

空灵的女声从音箱中飘出，传入耳内是大家都陌生的梵语，歌颂着伟大的维护之神——毗湿奴，这让人们误以为自己身在了加德满都的Narayan神庙。

随着台前两盏追光灯突然亮起，台上出现了一个妙龄少女，她背对着大家，左手臂弯曲放在脸侧，右手臂高举过头顶，身体重心整体左倾，她披着头发，背对着众人的脸让大家看不清表情。

她就是Rey，她的后背几乎全暴露在空气中，只有一根带子连着前面上半身的胸衣，墨绿色舞蹈裙裙摆的布料微透，在灯光的照耀下让她裙内的长腿若隐若现，几乎挑逗着在场所有男性的神经。

Rey踩着鼓点转身在原地跳了起来，她的脸上蒙着一层薄纱，充满了神秘感，亦真亦假的氛围让大家分不清是在梦境中还是现实里。

她的胯灵活得像是一条跟随笛声翩翩起舞的蛇一般，Ben惊讶于女生的骨头可以柔软到这种程度吗？不论Rey怎么跳，头部和胯以下的部分都有着微妙的平衡。

随着节奏的慢慢加快，她快速摆动着腰肢走到台前，舞蹈风格也慢慢从古典变化成现代。

当她走到台前，下面人们的脸上露出了兴奋的表情，男人们纷纷伸手想要触摸她，唯独Ben一人引起了Rey的注意，他看到自己扭胯时显得很不自然，羞愧地低下头却又怕被旁人发现笑话只得强迫自己看台上的舞者，只敢看她裸着的双足。

Rey顿时觉得这个人有意思极了，跟着节拍把自己的面纱扯了下来往Ben所在的方向仍去，薄纱居然不偏不倚落在了Ben的头顶上，他拿下面纱，呆呆得望向Rey，这下彻底看清女孩的面容了，一张清纯的脸庞下是极致诱惑的肢体动作。她想尽一切办法挑逗起他的性致，这个害羞的男人实在是太可爱了，让人忍不住想和他好好玩玩。

明眼人一看就知道Rey是直接对着这个男人在顶胯，仿佛在模仿性交时的姿势，暗示的很明显了，台上炙热的眼神和台下周围人要吃了Ben的样子，都让他恨不得找个地洞钻进去。欣赏表演像被行了刑，他在内心祈祷这一切赶快结束吧！

就在Ben坐立不安时，舞台上突然喷起了干冰，烟雾缭绕，Rey变得模糊不清，威亚钢丝吊着她缓缓向天上飞去，随着音乐慢慢过渡到尾声，她也消失在了人们的眼中。

在场所有人无不惊叹于这场表演，Rey的出现带给他们一个奇幻的夜晚。

而Ben的奇遇显然还没有结束，正当他在和Phasma喝酒时，有场内保安来检查他的个人证件，当他们有礼貌地把暗蓝色的护照交还给Ben时他还没搞清楚到底是什么状况，也没有注意到在二楼VIP包厢过道里站着观察他的女孩。

保安主管走上楼来到女孩的身边紧挨着她的耳朵说明了情况，她点点头，然后转身对坐在卡座里的男人说了一句。

Ben Solo的一切尽在她的掌握之中。

半夜11点，夜店内只剩下零零散散几个客人了。当Ben和同事们走出大门时已经微醉，不过意识还算清醒，其他几个人一起搭车走了，最后只剩下他一个人，酒店地址他还记得，于是自己伸手招了的士。

“棕榈岛华尔……”

“帆船酒店！”Ben刚要关门报地址突然被人顶进了司机身后的座位，“啪！”一下把门关上。来人正是Rey，她笑嘻嘻地转头对他说：“好巧啊。”

“我和你不是一个方向的。”Ben不好对女生发火，只希望对方能够识趣的自己下车。

“可外面已经打不到车了。”Rey挽住他的胳膊，一副可怜兮兮的样子，鬼都能猜到夜店边的停车场里停着她那辆深灰色兰博基尼。

“emmmm……”Ben望向窗外，路上确实没什么车了，让女生一个人站在夜风里总是不好的，“那好吧，先送你回帆船酒店。”

“太棒了！”Rey内心简直要开心到飞起，鱼儿离咬钩不远了。

迪拜的夜景在窗边飞速后退，Ben有点急促地坐在座椅上，双手也不知道要往哪里放。

Rey见他这样思考的反而是等会儿要如何把他骗到自己的房间里，想着想着便整个人倚靠在他壮硕的手臂上，故意喘息起来，显得很不舒服。

“你还好吗？”Ben几乎是立刻察觉到了Rey的变化。

“嗯，还行。”她深吸了几口气后喳了一下嘴，“可能我前面喝多了，有点晕。”

“那……”

“能麻烦你等会儿送我回房间吗？”Rey截住了对方的话，说完后车已经停稳在帆船酒店的大门口了。

“emm…”Ben紧锁眉头觉得有点麻烦，但仔细想后如果此时拒绝她会让自己看起来很不绅士，“Ok.”

他帮Rey付完车费后越过她的身体打开了车门，并在女孩身上闻到了茉莉花香里参杂着的淡淡柑橘味。

Rey压在他身上的分量并不是很重，对于Ben来说这是健身房里稀松平常的负重。

女孩踉跄着走到自己房门口，掏出房卡瞄准了几次才对到了感应位置上，看来醉得不轻。Rey所住的套房有两层楼。走进去首先看到的是摆放在玻璃幕墙前的超长布艺沙发，可以让两个以上的Ben Solo平躺，沙发的左边是一个卧室，右边是浴室，沿着半弧形的楼梯拾级而上则是Rey自己一人睡的大床房。

Ben想把她放在沙发上就要走了，但是Rey却拉住他，倒了杯威士忌给他，让他等自己洗完澡再走，或者睡在一楼的卧室也行。毕竟现在打到车的几率几乎为零。

Ben自己也有点累了，便接受了她的提议。慢慢品着今天的最后一杯酒，等女孩出来后再去洗个澡睡觉。

原以为Rey会捣腾很久才出来，因为女孩子洗澡总会很慢，就像自己的姐姐Jaina一样。可也许只过了15分钟她就穿着白色浴袍走了出来，精神状态也比进去前好很多。

Rey一步步向猎物靠近，散发出来独特的魅力隐隐环绕在她周围，肉眼无法看见，但Ben几乎是一瞬间就感觉到了。

“咳嗯。”Ben想打破这让人尴尬的微妙气氛，想起身进浴室，“那我先去洗澡了。”

Rey挑了挑眉没有回话，而是越逼越近，伸出食指用了一点点力气把比她高出一个半头的男人推回了沙发上后跪坐在他的大腿上，手指插进他浓密的黑发间，呼出一口气后吻上了对方的双唇，只是轻柔地啃咬着、舔舐着，把他略干燥的嘴唇给舔湿了，并没有深入其中。

“我……”Rey放开他后，Ben觉得一切朝不可控的方向在发展。

“嘘！”她用手指压在他的嘴上，“难道你不想要我？嗯？”Rey咬着他的耳朵，一个一个音节往外吐字，原来说话也可以那么性感。

说不想要那是假的，和众人心中的Aphrodite来一场欢畅淋漓的性爱，是每个男人所向往的，现在这个机会就摆在眼前。

Rey顺着Ben的耳朵亲吻着带着胡渣渣的脸颊，一路移到他高挺的鼻梁，像是要好好品尝美食般，她拉开一段距离，咬着下唇，看着他。Rey顺手把浴袍直接脱了下来，出乎Ben的意料，对方并没有一丝不挂，而是穿了一件复古的吊带连衣裙，所有的重点都集中在了裙子的布料上，那是由半透明白色蕾丝制成的，细小的花纹让一切都若隐若现，能看清的就是淡褐色的乳晕和微微发胀的乳头。Rey的下半身穿了一条丁字裤，也是和裙子一样的材质。

Ben看得见的是这些东西，却完全不知女生的小心机会给他带来多大的惊喜。

Rey从他身上退下来，坏笑着拉开他裤子前的拉链，露出里面被灰色内裤包裹着的阴茎，那里已经开始悄悄抬头了。她小心翼翼地舔了一下，确定对方不讨厌后，慢慢用嘴唇轻轻勾绘着性器的形状，时不时地舔过顶端。Rey抬头看了眼Ben，对方早已满脸通红，不时有呻吟划出嘴边。Rey见状一把把内裤裆部扯到旁边，滚烫的阴茎就这样跳到她面前，可观的尺寸让她有点兴奋。

Ben早已丢失了思考的能力，Rey灵巧的舌头在他的性器上游走，当舔到敏感的褶皱部分时他觉得自己已经硬到难受了！Ben像是苏醒的野兽般一把拉起女孩按压在沙发上，把她的双腿架在肩膀上后撩开裙子下摆，意外的发现Rey的丁字裤下面是镂空的，刚刚好把整个阴唇暴露在外面，蜜穴周围的蕾丝已经被染湿。他宽大粗糙的舌头就这样直接伸进里面模拟性交的样子进进出出，右手则快速拍打按压着Rey的阴蒂。

“嗯～～～”女孩发出绵长的呻吟，Ben的动作让快感像波浪一样冲击她的大脑。

经过几分钟的口交，Rey已经箭在弦上，她敢说Ben要是再多舔她一秒自己会立马高潮，但是对方却停了下来。

Ben给她翻了个身，当她背对着自己趴在沙发上，然后衣服裤子也没脱，直接扶着阴茎在Rey的大阴唇内滑动，发出粘腻的声音。找到蜜穴后就着甬道一点点插进去。

Rey发出了满足的声音。

虽说她是个开放的女孩但却不放荡，上一任男友也是两年前的事了。再者学业太过繁忙，所以平时有兴致了都是靠道具解决。可以说Ben是她近期唯一一个想发生关系的男人，这让此刻的她敏感得像个处女。

随着男人开始深入浅出的抽插，Rey扶着沙发边缘才勉强没让自己被顶飞出去，他的性器又大又硬，在她的甬道里不停地摩擦着，时不时顶到那块有点粗糙的嫩肉都会让Rey的声线拔高几个音。

而女孩温暖潮湿的花蕊包裹着Ben的阴茎，刺激着敏感的龟头，正当他想更卖力的劳作时，Rey突然拍了拍他的腰际示意暂停一下。

“我来，你躺下。”男人毫无章法的抽插渐渐让她感到无趣，Rey就着他躺下的姿势也躺在了男人炙热的身上，并直接转了个身。

面对着Ben能更好地观察到对方的表情，Rey开始坐在他的身上上下颠簸，有时甚至故意收缩自己的甬道，Ben每到这时都会露出兴奋的表情，看起来异常性感。他开始慢慢夺回主动权，Rey坐下时自己会挺起腰把性器更深地插入她的身体，并发出“啪啪”的声响。

在Ben的努力下，Rey终于达到了高潮，她整个身体兴奋的颤抖着，密道快速收缩挤压着Ben的欲望，刺激着他也一起达到了高潮。

那晚谁也没有注意到Ben的“失踪”，因为Rey一大早就派司机把自己的情人送回了酒店。

这一场圣诞节的艳遇简直妙不可言，但又昙花一现。当Ben被工作压得有点喘不过气，没时间思考其他事时，远在大西洋彼岸的Rey却一直都没有忘记他，一直思念着他，期待着某一天能够再次见到他。

“Hey！Ben！你今晚有空吗？”Phasma来到Ben的桌前敲了敲他的桌子，并放了一张信封。

“有，怎么了？”他看了一眼信封，是浅蓝色的，“给我的吗？”

“我朋友多出了一张音乐剧的门票，你有空的话就去看吧。”

Ben自然乐意靠百老汇的音乐剧来打发晚上的时间，而去剧场必须穿正装，他难得的把自己打扮成一位绅士。

这场演出上座率很高，Ben的周围都坐满了，除了左边的这个空位。

离演出开始还有2分钟。

“对不起，我能坐这里吗？”有位女士站在他身旁，询问他是否能侧过身空出过道。

Ben抬头看了她一眼，满脸的震惊，因为眼前的不是别人，正是穿着黑色礼服带着标志性笑容的Rey。

好久不见……

你还记得我吗？


	2. Retro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复古

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：罗伯特老神

亲爱的Rey，

你现在一定正挑着眉毛，震惊于怎么还会有人邮寄纸质的书信。我猜的没错吧？可我就是希望你能一个人慢慢地读完，有足够的空间可以独自好好体会。

我很想你，Rey。非常想念。

我后悔到不能自已，为什么自己当时会同意你在第一秩序和抵抗军签署停战结盟协定前，都住在抵抗军的基地。我手下的那帮废物每天都在说条款还在商榷，他们一定尽快敲定签约的时间……这都“尽快”多久了，我到底还得等多长时间？没人知道我有多想立刻将你拥入怀中。

我知道我们有Force Bond，我知道，连接时我能清晰地看到你、触碰你。可事实上，你并不在我的身旁，我们之间隔了不知道多少个星系。我需要的是你真正地站在我的面前，不是全系投影，不是链接的成像——而是你，不会随着通讯切断而消失的你。

~~我真后悔。我不应该放你走的。所以在协定签署完的时候，有个女孩就要倒霉了——怪物要向她索取一些补偿。~~

~~到了那天，会议结束后你哪都别想去，我就会直接把你抱上我的穿梭机，就像当初在Takodana一样。不同的是，这一次，你全程都会无比清醒。我会让你坐在我的腿上，靠进我的怀里，然后乖乖搂着我的脖子，让我解开你的裤子抚摸你。至于脱不脱手套，我全听你的。但我还是倾向于先戴着它们，我想看着你的雨滴在我的掌心来回滑动。~~

~~那么，我就不脱手套了。细腻的皮革抚上私处，你应该会兴奋得把腿张得更开吧。我会仔细地爱抚你的每一处褶皱，一圈一圈地向中间靠近。很想我也拨弄一下已经开始挺立的花蕊吧，但我偏偏绕开它，继续轻抚别的地方。我要你将湿漉漉的鼻息吹进我的耳蜗，小声地求我，让我不要冷落它。放心，你只要多求一会儿，我很容易心软的。最好是你能再亲我一下，抬起头寻找我的嘴唇。而我则会在加深这个吻的同时，捏住那颗可怜的小肉粒。我会听到你的闷哼，但我并不打算停止这个亲吻，我要继续扫荡你的口腔，缠住你的舌尖……你会把呻吟也都交到我的嘴里。当我开始揉捏它时，我才会放开你的双唇，以便听到你的娇喘，与平时截然不同的语气和声线。我知道你最喜欢被怎样挑逗，所以我会压着它画圈，然后趁你不备突然抠弄一两下，或者时不时再次捏住揉拧——你就是受不了这个。~~

~~我早已熟知你所有反应，当然会发现你即将到来的高潮，但我并不打算现在就给你，还太早了，sweetheart。我要用手指勾过你下边的唇瓣，然后将这只手掌伸到我们的面前。希望你不要害羞，和我一起欣赏汇聚在黑色皮革上的湿黏液体，你的液体。这只是九牛一毛，你的身下还泛滥着更多。我会拌着你的爱液探入两根手指，非常紧致，却也非常顺利——你知道自己有多湿润了吧。接下来就是你最喜欢的部分之一了，我将及其熟练地摸到你想要的位置，我指的是比较浅的那个，最深处的要放到后边。你即使死死夹住双腿，也阻止不了我不断按揉那个地方。碾压和抚弄，你想要我怎样服侍它都可以。很舒服吧，我完全知道怎么照顾你。那作为奖励，是不是应该再给我一个吻？~~

~~你的主动献吻总是会冲昏我的头脑，但我还是能敏锐地发觉到，你快高潮了。内壁在满怀期待地收缩，挤压着我的手指，让我的动作甚至都有点受阻。我很高兴你正呢喃着我的名字，一会儿Ben一会儿Kylo，都是我，sweetheart，都是我。快高潮了吗，我的女孩？但很可惜，我们到目的地了，该下飞船了~~ 。

~~你大概会无比委屈，但无力的身体根本无法阻止我抽走手指。一声依依不舍的水声后，如果你也低下头，就能看到我的手指从你身体里牵拉出那道银丝。我会当着你的面将沾在手套上的爱液舔干净，一滴不剩，那可是你的东西。好了，让我帮你穿好裤子，该抱着你去我们的房间了——是的，我们的房间。不不不，我不会让你下地走路的，至少不是现在，你休想离开我的怀抱。我要亲自捧着我的珍宝，一步步直到走进房门，再将你轻轻放在床上。它将是你熟悉的黑色，我的颜色。白色落在漆黑之上，总是非常显眼。你知道我指的是什么。~~

~~这时，你应该已经急躁不已了吧。我也是啊。所以我会干脆利落地撕碎你的衣物，一件都不会给你留——你大概也会扯烂我的，我可知道你的气力有多大。我要亲吻你的身体，像一个虔诚的信徒，膜拜自己的信仰。你将从头到脚被我烙上数不清的痕迹，但我总嫌不够。掠过你的胸口时，我当然会去问候你小巧的乳峰。我喜欢用脸颊去蹭你绵软的乳肉，然后再这片雪白之上留下几个齿痕。粉嫩的乳晕上也一定会各有一个圈的，而你的乳尖也会因此稍稍充血，向我表达着渴求。如果这样，我怎么可能不满足它们？我会含住一颗全力舔吮，用你最爱的方式极尽抚慰。而暂时没被料理到的那颗我也会先用手代为揉拧，不过很快就会轮到它的。~~

~~等到你的乳尖变成泛着水光的红肿模样，我就该继续向下服务了。你会习惯性地分开双腿挂在我的肩上，然后在我吻上这里时用双手紧扣住我的头。太敏感了——我从第一次就知道，但还是会忍不住感叹。我将小心地用舌尖拨弄那粒小球，再轻轻地舔舐。这里真的很神奇，只用稍微施力，你就会软了整个身子，呻吟也会变得黏黏糊糊。我会拿捏好一个时机，用舌尖试探一下你的入口。不出意外的话，应该是已经在跳动着邀请我了。知道你在渴求我，就像我也渴求你一样后，我将无比幸福。而反映在行动上，我会托着你的腰身填满你。~~

~~揉着你的花蕊一寸寸攻占，抚过你身体的每一个角落，将你撑成我的形状，直到抵达尽头。这个过程中，你的内壁将不停地跳动，试图紧紧抓住我，可我怎么会让你得手？我一开始的动作是会很慢，但你知道，这只是预警，一个开胃小菜，让我的女孩有一点准备。可你每次在这个阶段都会嚣张地让我赶紧进入正题，每一次；但只要我真的开始肆意抽动，你又会很快红了眼角，告诉我你受不了。只是，怪物怎么可能停止掠夺？我会在每次抽出时刮过你那颗敏感的凸起，又在顶回去时狠狠地撞它一下，再滑进深处，压迫那片湿软的禁区。你可能会哭叫着夹紧我的腰，也可能干脆除了喘息再也发不出别的任何声音。然而不止这些，我们的耳边当然还会萦绕着交合的声响。~~

~~我会毫不留情地苛责你的身体，你很清楚，这个时候我就是个暴虐的凶兽。不过也是有一些好处的，最直观的便是，我会带给你灭顶的快感和几近窒息的高潮；而坏处就是，我不会因此停下。得了吧，我知道你自己也不愿意让我停下，因为你也一样沉醉其中，更重要的是，你对某个极致的体验欲罢不能。那么我当然得满足你这个小小的心愿了。所以我会持续不断地折磨你正在高潮的身躯，直至你喷溅出一股股清液，浇在我的小腹上。我会吻住你发出哭叫的双唇，然后继续摆动腰部，你逃不掉的，sweetheart。~~

~~但你也别怕，我也是逃不掉的，非常公平。我将在一次撞击中狠狠顶进最深处，全部没入你的身体，然后挥洒我的爱意。这个时候，你应该已经失神了吧，只知道张着嘴呼吸稀薄的空气，身下却还在无意识地吮吸着我。我会吻掉你的泪痕，然后极为不舍地退出来。一定非常黏，非常充实。我会搂着你休息一会儿。是的只有“一会儿”，你以为我会轻易地放过你吗，天真的Rey？到那时候，我们有的是时间慢慢解决。~~

我真的很想你，Rey。

非常非常想

Ben Solo

——

“Ben你给我寄了什么东西来！你是故意的吧？你要是真心不想让我看见那些内容，为什么不多划几道把它遮严实，或者直接重新写一封啊！你简直是……Monster！”Force Bond刚刚建立链接，另一头的娇小少女就厉声责问着这一边的高大男人。

“可你不还是仔仔细细一字一句地看完了吗？别不承认，我能感知到的，你刚自己做完坏事，sweetheart。”男人话里笑意甚浓。

“你给我闭嘴！”与强硬语气相反的，是女孩绯红的脸颊。

“看起来你现在很有空啊，我去找你？”这是一个带着问号的陈述句，他已经打算命令后勤立刻准备自己的穿梭机了。

“哼，随你……唔……”而她佯装不在乎的回答则被捧着脸封在了口中。


	3. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 满月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：罗伯特老神

Rey睁开眼时，发现自己正趴在一片茂密的森林里。她身上的衣裙脏乱不堪，嘶……右臂也不知怎么的被划出了一道深深的伤痕。少女试图回想这到底是发生了什么，却惊恐地发觉，她除了自己的名字外，再记不起任何东西。可是现在这个情况，继续纠结这个貌似也不太合适，当务之急应该是先找一个今晚的栖身之所。她抬头看了看明亮的月色——幸好今天是月圆之夜，还能有点光亮为自己照路。

女孩决定继续向着前方行进——这个“前方”是指她醒来时所面对的方向，因为自己这个样子，明显是在逃离着什么，原路返回恐怕不是一个明智的选择。Rey抱住自己的肩膀搓了搓，森林的寒气正在一点点侵蚀着她。森林里应该有樵夫之类的住着吧，不知道会不会同意让自己借宿一晚……她正这么想着，便隐约看到了一团暖黄色的光——不远处那排树后，应该是有一户人家。少女顿时看到了希望，早已疲惫不堪的步伐也因此变得轻快了许多。她几乎是小跑着穿过了最后一小片树丛，来到了那座木屋前。

屋门半开着，整个房子都静悄悄的。也许，屋主人突然有急事出门了？Rey还是敲了敲厚重的木门，轻声地向屋内询问着，有没有人，不知她是否可以打扰一晚。许是应了少女的猜测，她没有得到任何回应。正当她还在犹豫时，远处突然传来了一声悠长的狼嚎。这下，Rey可顾不了那么多了，赶紧溜进了屋内，并合上了门。啊……希望屋主人回来时能原谅她。

这间木屋不算大，布置也很简洁，却十分精致。厚实的地毯铺满了整间屋子，材质看上去价格不菲——这让女孩立刻吐着舌头脱掉了自己鞋，放到了门外。啊，茶几上有一盒曲奇饼……算了算了，再偷吃别人的东西就太过分了。沙发和上边的靠垫貌似非常柔软，黑色的大床睡起来也应该特别舒服，只是……它们实在是太整洁了，Rey低头看了看自己，决定还是睡在地上吧，也不算太硬。

这么想着，她就躺倒在了床边的地上，枕着自己那只没有受伤的胳膊。昏黄温馨的烛光逐渐安抚了Rey的心绪，虽然她都不知道自己为什么会陷入这样艰难而茫然的境地。这个屋子里的气息也令她莫名地安心，于是很快，女孩就进入了梦乡。

第二天，Rey是被窗外清脆的鸟鸣声唤醒的。意识开始迷迷糊糊地回笼，她只觉得昨晚睡得太好了，身下的床垫比自己想象中的还要舒服……等等，自己不是睡在地上的吗？少女瞬间清醒了一大半，她低头看去，发现自己竟然正侧躺在那张“不敢肖想”的大床上，身上还盖着柔软又温暖的被子。不对，被子也没有这么重啊，自己的腰上好像……搭了一只胳膊？这个可就让Rey完全清醒了，与此同时，她也终于感觉到了，自己的颈窝正被均匀地吹拂着一阵阵炽热的鼻息——床上，还有一个人。她一时还不敢轻举妄动。然而，正当她思考下一步行动时，紧张的气氛就被一声“咕噜”打破了。

少女本能地红着脸捂住了自己的肚子。可同一时间，腰上的胳膊也动了，它滑出了被子，向后方伸去，下一秒，她的面前就出现了一小块曲奇，好像……就是茶几上的那盒。“饿了吗？”那是一个低沉的男声，因为音源就在耳边，即使是喃喃低语也让女孩的耳朵痒痒的，“不知道你喜不喜欢这个，尝尝看吧。”而Rey也不知怎么的，竟然在他的温声诱哄中直接用嘴叼过了那块小饼干，等到细细地品味完了甜丝丝的奶油味才意识到自己刚刚干了什么。但是男人却对此非常满意，他轻声笑了笑，又递给她了一块：“嘴馋啊……这块吃完就该起床了。”

Rey这次是“清醒地”用手接下的，她将饼干送进口中，一边咀嚼一边沉思，然后在咽下后爬了起来，转过身面对那个正撑着头看她的人——天啊，他们挨得可真近。“你……认识我吗？你是谁？我们是不是关系很近？”她觉得这个黑发男人对自己实在是太亲昵了，也许他知道有关自己的事，“我除了自己叫作‛Rey’，其他的什么都不记得了……但感觉，我昨晚像是在……逃跑？”听到她的话，男人有一瞬间的惊愕，但又很快控制住了某种微妙的表情，接着便将一整盒曲奇都递到了她的手上。“Rey……你可以叫我Kylo。从几天前开始，你就经常在我家附近采草药，但我还没来得及去认识你，你就把自己送到了我这里，真好。”Kylo意有所指地看了看她手中抱着的小饼干，这让少女的心跳不自觉地加快了几拍，“至于昨晚……咳，我也不太清楚。但你胳膊上的伤，给你留下它的渣滓必定不得善终。”Rey被他最后突然凶狠的语气吓了一跳，不过她也因为他的话而注意到，自己的伤口已经被妥善地处理过了，还包扎了起来。所以，女孩还是露出了一个感激的微笑。

在男人的劝说下，Rey同意先住在他这里——的确，她现在可以说是完完全全的一无所有，甚至包括记忆，那么执意只身一人离去实在不是什么聪明的做法。而看到她点了头的Kylo则立刻爆发出狂喜，他的表情倒是在极力克制，可那双黑亮的眼眸明显燃起了熊熊烈焰。不知道是不是自己的错觉，Rey总觉得自己身前其实是蹲了一只大型犬，她几乎要看到男人身后甩来甩去的大尾巴了。

于是从那天起，两人就住在了一起。现在，已经快要过去一个月了，可Rey还是什么都想不起来，不过，她已经有点想要放弃追寻过去的念头了——现在的生活也不错啊，在她发现自己很有调配各种比例溶液的天赋后，便学了很多甜点的做法，既可以满足自己的口腹之欲，还可以拿出去卖掉换钱。而Kylo又特别擅长打猎，他简直是天生的猎手，所以家里的其实算是富裕的了……哇哦，她竟然用了“家”这个词。

但是实话实说，少女知道有什么变化正在悄然发生，却又说不清楚，也想不明白，不论是这个变化本身还是导致它的原因。她发现自己并不排斥Kylo在深夜里将她揽入怀中，甚至还会睡得更加安稳——是的，这些她都知道，还不仅仅是这些，她还知道男人经常会溜下床去卫生间，然后寂静的夜里就会隐约响起压抑着的呻吟……还有她的名字。听着Kylo那样的呢喃，Rey会忍不住也夹紧双腿。她是在渴望着什么，并且，她只想让Kylo给她。那既然如此，为什么不试试呢？

不如，就今晚吧。

仿佛是知晓了女孩的决定，Kylo今天回来得也格外早。但他今天有点反常，比平时沉默不少，还经常发呆出神。Rey问他怎么了，回答也都是毫无意义的“没事”。直到夜幕即将降临，少女已经换上洁白的睡裙爬上了床，Kylo则刚刚沐浴完毕，只在腰间围着一条浴巾就走进了卧室。Rey还来不及脸红，就看到他手上拎着什么东西，哐当作响——那是一个连着链子的铁质项圈，无论是铁链还是项圈都铸造地异常粗大。男人的发梢还滴落着水珠，胸肌和腹肌随着呼吸一起一伏，眼神也是晦暗不明。看着这个样子的Kylo，少女恐惧地向后瑟缩，却抵上了身后墙壁，无路可退。

“Rey……”他的声音没有波澜，却让Rey更加心惊胆战，“你会怕我吗？”

还不等她做出什么反应，Kylo就继续兀自地说着，同时掀开了一块地毯，将铁链扣在了镶嵌在地上的铁环上，并上了锁——等等，那里什么时候有了这么个东西，这个男人到底准备了多久？

“一个月前的那个夜晚，我嗅到空气里飘散过来的气味，是你的血。嘘……让我说完好吗？等到我冲到你住的村子里，你却凭空消失了。我竟然把你弄丢了。我看到了准备好的火刑架，闻到了有人的刀刃上沾着你的血，还有，他们的手也碰过你。我杀掉了所有身上混有你气味的渣滓，并在附近搜寻了一整个晚上，但连一丁点你的踪迹都没有找到。可当我绝望地返回家中，却看到你就像是一份礼物，降临在了我的地板上，安静又乖巧。”

“什、什么……你今天是不是受到什么刺激了？告诉我，Kylo，出什么事了？”Rey根本无法接受这份大得惊人的信息量，她甚至忽略了自己刚刚的恐惧，准备下床靠近Kylo。却被他柔声阻止了：“听话，呆在床上不要动，你等下就明白了……”

Rey愣怔地点了点头。男人把锁住链子和钩环的钥匙抛进了她的怀里，然后将项圈套上了自己的脖子——那个铁圈不大不小，正好轻轻地压过他高挺的鼻尖滑至颈间。他用力拽了拽铁链，确定它足够坚韧后，便扭过头看向了窗外。慢慢摆脱了云层遮蔽的满月倒映在了Kylo双眸之中，再次望向床上的女孩，他的眼中满是不安和乞求。他又问了一次：

“Rey，你会怕我吗？”

——

忽然，Kylo高高地仰起了头，将下颌到胸膛拉成一条直线，嘶哑的低吼声在他的喉间沸腾。Rey正想冲下去查看，他却又低下了脑袋，下巴向内收紧，已经暴起血丝的双眼死死地盯着她，从口中呲出的利齿也不像是属于人类的。可变化还在继续。Kylo突然站了起来，在骨骼和筋肉重组的扭曲声响中变得更加高大，直接撑掉了那块可怜的浴巾，却也刚刚好将铁链拉直。四肢拉长变为利爪；腰背弓起并长出了黑色的短硬毛发，从后颈一直蔓延到尾骨，接着续出了一条粗长的黑色尾巴；头部的轮廓也随着体型一起发生了改变，不只是人耳消失而出现毛茸茸的三角形兽耳，整个尺寸也按照比例增大了一圈，原本松松垮垮的项圈则在此刻变得十分合适，也就没有任何在这个状态下直接脱掉的可能性了。

转化完毕后，Kylo本能地面向窗户，对着月亮发出一声长长的嚎叫。而Rey也震惊地发觉，这和一个月前自己在夜间听到的那声一模一样。

狼嚎，变身，利爪，兽形，月亮……

狼人。

接着，他回过身来，贪婪地呼吸着空气里女孩的气味，然后直直地看向Rey，压低了身子，却在准备一跃而起的时候被脖子上的项圈拉在了原地。这下狼人就更加暴躁了，他嘶吼着向前伸出爪子，试图将Rey拽到自己跟前，但连碰到床沿都是奢望。呼噜呼噜的声音在他的口中翻滚，他周身都散发着对少女的渴望，身后的尾巴也郁闷地抽打着空气，可她就是可望而不可及。

Rey还在消化眼前的景象。她看着Kylo现在的模样，恐惧之余，心中竟升起了一丝熟悉的感觉。自己……应该早就在哪里见过他，见过这只狼人……似乎是一个满是火光的夜晚，周围是此起彼伏的尖叫和哭号，求饶和祈祷没有任何意义……那个看到“被诅咒的生物”的心悸……不，貌似还有别的什么即将发生的惨剧……头好痛啊……

突然，Rey瞪大了双眼开始剧烈的喘息，额头上冒出的冷汗让狂躁的狼人更想要上前扑倒她。

记忆重回大脑，也只不过几个喘息之间的事而已。故事其实非常简单，大概是村民发现了她女巫的身份，想要烧死她罢了，尽管她并没有伤害过任何人。村长还专门挑了“可以让一切邪恶现出原形的月圆之夜”闯入她家——听上去很正派是不是？他还声称要在行刑前“清洗”她的身体，光看那些猥琐的笑容就知道他想干什么。只是，她孤身一人寡不敌众，厉声咒骂和剧烈反抗仅能导致了另一个噩运：村长因此命令手下在她的身上刻一些词语，意图要她带着羞辱被侵染，再葬身火海。突然暴起的挣扎使得第一刀成为了一道深深的划痕，可她也被按得更紧了。第二刀，以及之后的侵犯，怕是都躲不过了吧……

然而，他们都再也没有机会继续了。

随着一声愤怒的咆哮划过夜空，一个速度快到无法用眼睛清晰捕捉的黑影突然砸在了广场中央——人形，却是兽态，略有狼类特征的脸上满是暴虐和嗜血，暴露在外的利爪将皎洁的月色反射成刺眼的寒光。狼人只稍作停顿就跃起抓咬住了那个手下，同时，已经不像是人类能够发出的尖锐哀嚎回荡于整个村落。这时，回过神来的人们才意识到害怕，他们尖叫着四下逃跑、躲避。她也正好趁乱脱身，只希望身上这瓶掩盖气味的药水对狼人也能生效——幸好这阵子她去采药的地方没什么野兽，虽然不太正常，但总归是省下了药水为现在所用。

她卯足劲向森林里跑去。听着身后如同炼狱一般的声响，她不用回头都知道，人类的挣扎在狼人的感官和速度面前是如何的不够看。它肯定是轻松地捕捉着一个又一个的猎物，一阵撕咬过后便继续追击下一个。她很幸运了，没有看到被袭击过后的人——那已经不能称作是人了，倒更像一团残渣——狼人抓住他们仿佛并不是为了吃，也不是为了杀，而是……取乐：四肢仅剩一点皮肉还连在躯干上，肚子也被剖开，鲜血混着内脏流了一地，但没有任何会快速致死的创伤。他们都还活着，却痛苦到连惨叫都发不出来。

再之后，就是她在终于停下脚步时因为体力不支而昏了过去。

一片混乱的脑海被逐渐梳理整齐后，Rey看了看落在自己裙䙓上的钥匙，又望向还在努力接近自己的Kylo。她没有多说别的，只是轻轻地叹息了一句：

“我本应怕你的。”

——

不知道狼人到底能不能听懂人类的话语，但他的确安静了几秒。不过紧接着便是更加剧烈的挣扎，锁链相撞发出刺耳的声响。Rey捏起钥匙跳下了床，上前一步，站在了他前爪可触碰到的范围内。然而Kylo却一下子没了刚刚的气势汹汹，他低头看着面前的娇小少女，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，尖利的手爪也都只是在她的脸边试探。面无惧色的少女倒是直接伸手轻抚了他的面颊，指尖从眉骨描绘到下颚。忽然得到抚摸的男人怔了一下，他仔细地观察着Rey的表情，眼中慢慢出现了欣喜，然后低叫着用脸去磨蹭她的掌心。

Rey忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。而狼人察觉到女孩有收回手掌的意思，便立刻扭头咬住了她的手，但没有太用力，只是用牙齿轻轻地磨着，却也令她无法抽走。她无奈地望着Kylo那对倔强的黑眸，举起了另一只手，在面前挥了挥那把钥匙：“你是打算今晚就睡在地上吗？”听到这话，Kylo立刻松开了她，还伸出舌头舔了一下自己刚刚咬着的位置，脸上满是讨好的神色。

“项圈摘不下来，你今晚就忍耐一下吧……”她蹲下身子，将钥匙插进了锁孔里，“天啊，你现在的块头，床上怕是没有我的位置了……嗯？你干什么？哈哈哈哈……好痒哈哈哈哈哈哈……等等，刚刚那个是……”

铁锁随着钥匙的转动，咔的一声打开了。Rey还正在将链子从锁扣上取下，就被Kylo从身后拥住。他坚实的肌肉挤压着她的脊背，他的口鼻埋进了她的颈窝，一边嗅闻一边舔舐，让少女因为瘙痒而发笑；而就在铁链不再被缚于地面一刹那，男人的整个身体都贴了上来，高于人类的体温使得Rey也跟着发烫。同时，她也感觉到有什么东西硌着自己，然后又随着Kylo的动作在自己的身上摩擦，连同一些湿热的粘液也被蹭到了她的腰间，渗透了衣裙，沾上她的皮肤。

已经涨红了面颊的Rey刚刚出声责问，狼人就一把将她拦腰抱起，转过身扔在了床上，然后压上来，用高大的身躯形成坚不可摧的包围。女孩突然感觉到一阵天旋地转，就被笼罩在了一片阴影里。她看了看Kylo装满渴求的双眼，又想起自己今天刚刚决定的“接纳他的全部”……可是，他现在是狼人的形态啊。这么想着，Rey下意识低头看了一眼Kylo下身——还、还真不愧是狼人，咳。但是，他现在看上去已经要到忍耐的极限了，得先做点什么安抚一下。

少女的首选是拉着项圈上的铁链让他伏下身子靠近自己，然后另一只手也揽住了男人的脖颈，主动给予他了一个吻。两人凭着本能，用舌尖勾勒着对方的唇形，再相互纠缠。现在的Kylo，牙齿可真锋利啊……女孩小心地舔了一下他的犬牙。尽管她的动作已经非常轻了，Kylo还是怔了一下后将嘴张大，生怕自己咬伤或者划破女孩柔嫩的舌头。Rey被他的举动逗笑了，顺手捏了捏他的狼耳，发觉手感还挺不错，便一边揉捏，一边望着男人的兽瞳说道：“我知道你一直忍着，绅士的狼人先生。要我帮帮忙吗？”

话音刚落，女孩的手就贴着他的腰线摸索到了腿间，轻轻握住了已经暴起狰狞经络的性器。在感受到那恐怖的热度和份量后，Rey更加笃定要主动点用手满足他，再不行用嘴也可以，总之……她不敢想象那个东西进到自己身体里的样子。Kylo却因为少女要主动服务而更加兴奋，他身后的尾巴因为高兴而来回摆动着，腰腹也跟着开始前后挺动，用自己的器物在她的手上摩擦，表达自己的欲求不满。Rey也连忙动起了小臂和手腕，抚慰着手中的野兽。她能感觉到，狼人很享受自己的爱抚——虽然看不到，但小腹上的粘腻触感告她，那只昂着头怪物一定正随着她的上下套弄而吐露着透明的粘液，滴落在她的睡裙上，然后透过布料沾上她的肌肤。

但是，身上的人似乎也仅仅是享受。Rey已经觉得手有点酸了，Kylo却还丝毫没有要释放的意思。而这时，一直埋在她颈窝吮吻舔舐的狼人也抬起了脸，委屈兮兮地看着她，喉咙里也滚动着乞求的咕噜声。不仅如此，他还用手指的关节处隔着裙子和内裤，在女孩的私处压了压。这顿时让Rey的心中警铃大作，她立刻将双腿夹得更紧，然后抚摸着他的发顶哄道：“乖，我一定会帮你释放出来的。嗯……你配合一下，躺在……哦对，尾巴会不舒服是吗？那就……你先不要动。”

说完，少女便试图在男人的身下调转一个方位——她准备去用自己的唇舌逼他投降了。Kylo一开始还不明白她要干什么，只是疑惑地看着她抄起枕头在自己身下灵活地调整了方向，然后在女孩扣着他让他向下沉腰时也听话地照做了。紧接着，一阵令他忍不住低吼的快感就从下身顺着脊柱窜进大脑。他低头向下看去，只见Rey躺在他的腿间，柔软的双唇已经含进一部分柱身了，湿滑的口腔正在不轻不重地抽吸，灵巧的舌尖也在舔弄着紧绷的顶部。女孩的舌头一会儿轻轻戳刺冒着晶莹露珠的小孔，一会儿反复勾挑与柱身相连之处的棱角，生疏动作渐渐变得熟练。Rey还发现，男人这里有一处沟壑，每当舔舐到此，他就会微微颤抖，整个顶端也会跳动几下，挤出更多的液滴，想要将更多挺进她的口中——只不过都被他忍住了。

然而，Kylo并不打算独享这份快乐。他一只胳膊从女孩的膝弯托起她的双腿，将裙摆掀至她的腰际，又用手爪勾住她蓬松的内裤一把拉下，并顺势甩在了地上——听她说，这叫灯笼裤，不过她穿什么都可爱。他的一系列动作把Rey吓了一跳，骤然升起的危机感令她想要立刻起身，护住自己此刻正暴露在外的弱点。可Kylo并不会给她这个机会。他先是又稍微沉下一点腰，硕大的性器虽然根本没有深到抵住少女喉咙的位置，却也约等于将她“钉”在了原地；接下来，他轻松的压制住她的反抗，分开了她的大腿，再略微将她的腰肢抬起些许，就品尝到了Rey也已经有些湿意的青涩私处了。

少女的挣扎逐渐被快感消解。狼人的舌头宽大而灵活，每次舔舐都可以完全扫过这处的每一个角落；舌面也是恰到好处的粗糙，磨砺过已经开始硬挺的花蕊和充血的唇瓣，便能听到身下传来的含糊不清的呻吟。Kylo决定仔细照顾一下眼前的这颗小肉粒，因为它可是在自己刚刚的取悦中露出了头，想来也是在渴求更多吧。用嘴唇挤压着它磨蹭，再不时用舌尖左右拨弄，他可以嗅到，女孩的情欲味道正在越变越浓。于是，他又舔了一下粉嫩的花瓣，将已经涌出入口的爱液沾上舌头，再涂抹给跳动的肉粒。他觉得，Rey应该是很喜欢的吧，因为她又开始舔吮自己了。

而Rey确实已经舒服地眯起了眼睛，身体里升起的情潮让她既无力又愉悦。可突然，少女再一次瞪大了双眼，她似乎是想叫喊什么，却被嘴中的东西搅成几声呜咽。原来是Kylo，他的舌尖正在湿润的入口打着转，很是图谋不轨。但Rey无能为力的是，她能感觉到，自己紧绷的肌肉正在他舌尖的按摩下渐渐放松，并且现在已经可以容许它的尖端进入了。耐心地戳弄正在逐步向自己打开的小口，直到它足以让自己探入更深的地方舔舐，狼人终于用舌面触碰到了女孩的弹软的内壁。只是这个过程中，Rey也一直竭力挑逗口中的猛兽——幸好，期许甚久加上过分溺爱，它也该到极限了。

果然，Kylo也察觉到了，细密堆积起来的快感快要超出他的负荷。他想要抬起腰，却被少女捏着未能吞进的部分动弹不得；他松开少女的下体用叫声提醒她，却不知这正是她乐得见到的。与此同时，Rey好像又想起了什么，便腾出一只手，握住了狼人的尾巴根，再配合着她嘴上的动作，从根部到顶端一下一下地捋着他毛茸茸的大尾巴。而正如她所料，男人在她的口中又涨大了一点，并且会随着她每次的抚摸微微跳动。Kylo也是猝不及防，突然就被女孩掌握住了尾巴的弱点。人们都说，对于猛兽而言，尾巴以及附近的部位是绝对的禁区。但是，现在触碰它的人是Rey，他只会觉得亲呢和幸福……当然，在此刻这种情况下，还会再多一种别样的快感。

Kylo认真地想将自己抽出来，他真的要忍不住了。可Rey就是不允许，还加大了吮吸和舔舐的力度——肯定了，她就是要保证狼人先行释放，然后止步于此。

他已经到了登顶的边缘。狼人将脸埋进少女的大腿根，舔吻着那里柔嫩的皮肤，嗅闻她甜美的气息。忽然，他又扬起了头，粗喘与低吼混在一起，从他的喉间爆发出来。一同喷薄的还有被女孩用双唇包裹着的火热欲望，白色的浊液尽数涌进Rey的口腔，可她仍未放松警惕，依旧用舌尖撩拨着那个小口，务必让它一滴不剩地全都交出来。直到确定男人已经挤不出更多东西了，她才歪过头，放他离开。

Rey还在考虑怎么处置嘴里的浊液，就被一把捞到床头，恢复成了与他相同的方向。啊，他还把枕头也抓了过来，让女孩舒服地枕在上边。看见自己倒映在Kylo闪着欣喜光芒的瞳孔里，少女鬼使神差地咽下了口中含着的液体，咕咚一声，一滴不剩。而这一下，则让狼人更加惊喜了。他激动地嚎叫了几声，然后摇着尾巴低下头，用湿漉漉地舌头舔着她的脸颊和嘴唇，最后发展成了又一个缠绵的亲吻。他们都从彼此的舌尖尝到了自己的味道，又混入了对方的气息，水乳交融，再难分离。

这个吻结束后，两人都是气喘吁吁。Rey笑着摸了摸他的耳朵和头发，问他现在可以安心入睡了吧。她当然知道自己的情欲还没解决，但她并不准备再挑起什么事端，太危险了。但她身上趴着的可是狼人啊，他只要吸一吸鼻子，就知道女孩的身下还在可怜地独自流淌爱液。于是，Kylo驳回了她，又讨好地舔了舔她的下巴，仿佛是在请求回报她。

Rey正想要拒绝，可Kylo已经先一步行动了起来。他隔着少女的衣料，时左时右地舔着她娇小的乳峰。舌尖碾压乳尖，让它们充血挺立，将已经被唾液打湿的衣料撑出可爱的形状。不只如此，轻薄的棉布见了水还会变得有些透明，她胸前的两点粉红便若隐若现，随着呻吟在Kylo的眼前轻晃。所以，贪婪的狼人就伸出利爪，嘶啦几下将睡裙报废成一堆扔在地上的布条。突然的暴行让Rey发出惊呼，可她根本推不开身前的男人，只能任由它们被玩弄成成熟的嫣红。当然，Kylo的目标势必不止于此，他又用舌尖拨了拨红肿的乳珠，就继续一路向下舔吻，来到了最需要被安慰的地方。

粉嫩的娇花半遮半掩于稀疏的毛发，Kylo再次吻上那颗小肉粒时，少女就完全软下了身子，甚至还主动将双腿张得更开——啊，不管那么多了，先满足了再说。敏感的花蕊被舌面死死地抵住厮磨，扭动的身躯根本无法逃离这份潮水一般的快感。但狼人还是更想继续刚刚未完成步骤，他在尝到花瓣间的湿润蓄积得足够多后，便又一次转向了微微开合着的的入口，然后再次尝试探入其中。因为先前的挑逗，这里已经十分柔软了，还被泛滥的爱液弄得湿滑不堪，所以，还没等Rey推着他的头让他停下，弹韧的舌头就已经伸入了她的身体。

少女的身子里不只是尝起来清甜，还异常紧致。男人小心地用舌尖按摩着娇嫩的内壁，温热的挤压感让他忍不住想象，自己真的进入时会是怎样的美妙绝伦……但是现在，他要好好服侍。其实Rey倒也没觉得有什么疼痛，只是有一个东西在身体里蠕动舔舐，这感觉确实好奇怪……嗯？他刚刚碰到了什么地方？而Kylo也发觉了那个小突起，以及碾压它所带给女孩的震动。她的内壁忽然一阵紧缩，紧跟着便翻起更加汹涌的浪潮。他又按压了几下那里，Rey竟直接将十指插入他的发间，手掌间的力量不知是要推开他，还是把他向更低位置按去——不过听她的喘息声，应该是还想要吧。

但唇舌始终还是不够方便，它不能带给她更多。于是，Kylo在不久后就干脆地收回了舌头，并舔干净了嘴边亮晶晶的液体，看得Rey一阵脸红。他又一次趴伏在了少女的身上，用额头蹭着她的脖颈和脸颊。突然被中断了爱抚的Rey只是迷茫地轻哼着，她并没有发觉自己的双腿还是分开的，而狼人的腰腹正被自己夹在腿间。所以，当她感觉到有什么火热的物件抵住自己时，已经来不及了。Kylo将她紧紧地抱在怀里，让她侧脸埋进自己胸膛；而身下，他扶着顶部轻轻地研磨了几圈后，便缓缓地向已经微微为他打开的入口挤了进去。

“等等！哈……你不是、你不是已经……哈……嗯，刚刚那里……哈……停！别、别继续了，太……哈……”Rey埋在男人的胸口，话语频频被喘息打断。虽然被扩张后不是特别难受，但这个，这个尺寸也太过分了，自己一定已经被完全撑开了；敏感的地方倒是能被周到地照顾，可……他还没完吗，他到底要进到多深啊。

所以，觉得狼人能在被满足一次后乖乖收手，这简直是异想天开。她怎么会这么天真？

等到Kylo终于长长地低啸一声时，Rey才感觉到他停止了推进。他的小腹已经紧紧地贴上了她的大腿根，身体里还有什么地方也被他的顶端压迫着。狼人虽然十分难耐，却也在等着她适应自己。他用脸颊磨蹭着Rey的发顶，手爪也尽力避开指甲，安抚着她的脊背。听着他发出低哑的嚎叫声，少女在心中对自己翻了一白眼——她……竟然有点心疼。

Rey在习惯身体里的异物后便主动环上男人的脖子，拨弄了两下他的项圈，神情犹豫地允许了他的索求。她话音刚落，Kylo就长嗥着摆动起了腰部。抽出时，他的棱角狠狠勾过方才无法被舌尖充分疼爱的敏感点，女孩刚刚想要因为这股突然窜便全身的电流而发出呻吟时，Kylo又重重地顶了回来，再次碾过，然后撞上一片更加细嫩的软肉。光这来回一次，Rey的眼角就泛起了红色，堕入情欲的眼眸也蒙上了一层雾气。她觉得身体里大概有一深一浅两处地方在传递着愉悦：浅的尖锐，令她浑身战栗；深的温和，让她倍感缱绻。但它们现在被Kylo连在了一起，自己的整个内壁都缠着他不断蠕动，随着每一次进出，都会有黏腻的液体被带出身体，然后顺着股沟流至腰际。

Kylo则因为少女甜软的呻吟而更加热血沸腾，他低吼着抽动，比想象中还要湿热的甬道正开始逐步绞紧他。Rey已经眯起了眼睛，她喘息的频率也在持续加快。突然，她叫喊了出来，脚趾也跟着一起蜷起，可男人并未停息的冲撞让她后边的娇喘都染上了哭腔。是的，Kylo也知道，他的女孩高潮了。可他就是忍不住继续抽动，让痉挛着的内壁按摩自己，让最深处的小孔亲吻自己。但当他看到Rey的脸颊已经挂上了泪痕，便还是咬着牙停下了动作，轻柔地舔去咸咸的泪水，然后小心翼翼地看着她。

“你，噗……”她的鼻音很重，但听上去应该没有生气，“装什么正经，你有本事就退出去啊。”

听到这话，Kylo果然开始哼哼唧唧地撒娇，Rey则一副“我就知道”的样子，揉捏着他的耳朵发泄。但说实话，情事的滋味实在美妙，她也想再来一次……或者几次的，咳。可令她没想到的是，狼人竟突然真的退了出去。湿黏的一声后，少女便感觉到了莫大的空虚。她疑惑地看向并无异样的Kylo，又低头看了看那只正滴落着爱液凶兽，想不出个所以然来。不，他不可能这么听话的，而且更重要的是，她自己也没要够呢。

行吧，不出所料。他不停地用一边的爪子和膝盖蹭着她，嘴里也发出恳求的声音。Rey自己也不敢相信，她好像懂了男人的意思——狼嘛，骨子里还是喜欢趴在伴侣的背上。而少女也的确没有猜错，她刚拖着绵软的双腿翻身跪趴好，撑在她上方的Kylo就压低了宽阔的身躯，将她锁在身下，项圈上的链子也因此垂在她的脸旁。随着女孩一声变了调的惊呼，他又一次填满了她，完全契合。因为是跪趴的姿势，Kylo又比她高大不少，所以他每次进入都是向下挺腰，硕大而炽热的顶部凶狠地撞上前段的敏感带，再抚过整个前壁顶上前穹的位置。身体里的舒爽又一次淹没了Rey的神智。她很快就软了腰，上半身无力地趴在床上。但Kylo也紧跟着她的动作压了过来，始终保持与她最大限度的肌肤相贴。也因此，她的乳尖也被卷入了这场风暴，随着每一次律动被床单来回摩擦，一起撩拨着她燃烧在小腹之中的火焰。

铁链叮叮当当，Kylo圈着娇小的女孩不断驰骋，并在她雪白的肩头上留下了清浅却斑驳的齿痕——而现在，他正叼着Rey后颈上的一块细腻皮肤。少女也能察觉到，狼人的动作开始有越来越快的迹象了，看来是很喜欢这个姿势。然而，她只怕是坚持不到他释放的那一刻了。

“Kylo……哈啊……我们……我们换回之前的姿势好不好？哈……我……我跪不住了……哈……”她并不是累了，而是单纯被疼爱到腿软。

可身后的男人显然不愿意，他正在兴头上，根本不可能停下。但他也绝不会对此置之不理。于是，Kylo用一只胳膊从后方环住了她，宽大的手掌搂着她的小腹，将她托着贴在自己身下，以分担落在她双膝上的重量。他以为这样的话，Rey就不用再使什么劲了，只需继续与他沉沦泥沼便可。可殊不知，他却给自己和女孩都带来了更大的考验。首先，他能摸到正在Rey体内穿行的自己，当他托住少女时，她的内壁就会受到挤压，不只会使那些敏感的地方变得更加明显、也更加容易被攻击，还会让他自己再受到一层更紧密的压迫。两人的快感阈值都因此骤然上涨，可谁都没有要暂停的意思——Kylo是欲罢不能，而Rey则是无法逃脱。

不、不行了……又要高潮了……哈……好舒服……不……停下……不能再继续了……不不不……

但在现实中，女孩只是张着嘴喘息，却说不出哪怕一个字。她又高潮了，全然瘫倒在Kylo的手上，整个身体都在抖动，身体内部也在不住地痉挛。可他还是一下下抽动着，没有丝毫同情地折磨着已经敏感到极致的软肉。Rey觉得正在发生的高潮并不是欲望的发泄口，相反，此情此景下，它正帮助着别的什么东西慢慢堆积。

是什么呢……

她不知道，但她确实很需要一个出口。于是，Rey忽然用力扯过手边的铁链，让身上的男人不得不将下巴卡在她的肩上。而她则侧过头，顺势吻住了他还在发出低吼的双唇。这次的吻有些生猛，他们用尽全力相互舔舐，甚至轻轻撕咬对方的唇舌，仿佛只有这样才能感受到彼此的血肉。也就在这个时候，少女找到了所谓的出口。不，应该说是她的身体自己找到了出口——她的身前突然开始随着每一次顶弄而向外喷溅透明的清液，一小股一小股地迎合着Kylo极限将至时的凶猛冲撞。

两人身下的床铺已经被女孩的爱液浸透，但没过多久，那上边就又添了几大块浓稠的白斑——Kylo终于狠狠顶入了深处，挤进那张不断亲吻他顶部的唇中，肆意喷洒着滚烫的浊液。Rey只觉得他在给自己灌注着什么，直至满溢，从两人交合的缝隙涌出。

Kylo在释放时一直将少女压在自己的怀里，愉悦地舔舐着她的耳廓和额角。

他的Rey。他的。

而被狼人心心念念的女孩已经因为激烈的情事而陷入昏睡了，她真的精疲力竭——不过，也很快活。她感觉到Kylo帮自己在床上躺好，然后他也侧卧在自己身旁，将她圈进怀中，还把尾巴搭在她的腰上。

第二天，Rey睡到了中午才逐渐转醒。她花了快十分钟才整理清楚昨天晚上到底发生了什么，直到被自己的肚子叫着打断。然而下一秒，她的眼前就出现了一块小饼干，身后也传来了餍足的调笑声：“饿了？我知道你喜欢这个。吃完也不用急着起来。”

啧，总觉得他的语气怪怪的。

Rey咬过Kylo手上的曲奇，然后坐起身面对他……嘶，他昨天到底弄了多少进来。下体有东西随着动作涌出，这让她的双颊瞬间变得绯红。女孩一边嚼着饼干一边小声嘀咕：“You are a monster. ”

“Yes, I am. ”他笑着承认，并且顺着她的话问道，“那么，我的小女巫愿意和她的怪物永远呆在一起吗？”

少女没有回答，只是拽着铁链让男人更加靠近自己，然后将粘在嘴角的饼干渣蹭上了他的双唇。

——

“天亮了，游戏结束！丘比特、情侣获胜！”主持人Rose激动宣布了游戏结果，这局实在是太精彩了，她差点一个没忍住就暴露信息了。

“什么？这是我第一次见第三方阵营获胜，那条件真的太苛刻了！”Finn听到结果后，不敢置信地返回客厅，但在看到获胜者后就又更加疑惑了，“等等，你俩是情侣？”

“Rey，你刚刚打得也太危险了吧！既然被丘比特指成了情侣，而且是人狼恋，为什么你还敢暴露女巫身份？不怕白狼王自爆与你同归于尽，然后连累另一个人吗？”Poe也捏着一袋薯片从厨房走了出来，边吃边问。

“哼，她当然不怕，”一同回来的Hux撇了撇嘴，嫌弃地看着桌上的另一位获胜者，“因为Ben Solo就是白狼王。我就说让他白天自爆带走女巫，他为什么当作没听见。”

“啊？还是白狼王的人狼恋？和女巫？还赢了？”Finn的头顶似乎已经升起了三个问号。

“好了好了，我快饿死了，咱们晚上吃什么？外卖还是出去？”Rose也想跟着一起回味上一局的跌宕起伏，可为什么不边吃边聊呢？

“呃，事实上，我和Ben今晚还有别的事，所以要先走一步了。”Rey不好意思地婉拒了好友的邀请，而她身边的男人也点头附和。

“Rey你不用多说了，玩的愉快！”Rose的笑容十分耐人寻味，她表示自己都懂。

“为什么？怎么了？”可Finn不懂。

Rey回头看了看正在为她披上大衣的高大身影，无奈地挑了挑眉。

因为今天是满月啊。


End file.
